Kiss Me
by Dark Cosmos
Summary: Inspired by Sixpence Non the Richer's "Kiss Me"
1. Default Chapter Title

****Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon, I wouldn't be sitting here right now....so don't sue me****  
  
Hello, you all!!! Titania here, just a note I'm a big believer of AAMR, but this is for fun.....  
Anyways this is set during the Johoto Journeys, and they're all older than on the show, cuz it just isn't right with 10 year olds.....anywho, Ash is 14, Misty is 16, Brock is 17, and in this story Gary still has his corvette when he wants to use it, and so on....Enjoy!!!  
WARNING: this story moves incredibly fast, picture Romeo and Juliet  
  
****  
  
Ash, pikachu, Brock and Misty made their way through the streets of Emerarudo City, a big pokemon tournament was being held, and they all wanted to observe some matches, see what the local competition was like. Ash had called Professor Oak about it, and apparently Gary was planning on competing. Togepi cooed loudly in Misty's arms, "good point, Togepi, I'm hungry as well". The others agreed unanimously and headed towards the growing group in front of a hotel to find out what was going on. "Hey kid watch it!" Someone pushed into Ash violently trying to get to the front of the crowd, a tall black-haired woman, Brock immediately went gooey-eyed and apologized to the lady. "What's going on???" Ash demanded, "pokemon trainers get to stay for free!!! For the whole weekend!!!" The others all stared at each other with hopeful looks in their eyes.   
  
About an hour later they finally made it up to the front desk where a clerk was cheerfully waiting, "hello, may I help you?" She asked, Brock swooned , "oh yes!! You could help me anytime!" She gave a nervous chuckle and looked towards Misty for help. Misty pushed Brock out of the way, "we'd like to get a room please" she asked. The clerk gave the trio some papers to fill out, afterwards handing them each a key to two joining rooms. "Oh by the way, there is a dance being held later on tonight for pokemon trainers and breeders at the Emerarudo Ball Room." Misty quickly thanked the clerk and the group raced towards the elevators, pikachu in the lead.  
  
"Wow! Look at these rooms! We haven't had a decent sleep since we were back in Pallet Town." Misty looked around in the one room immediately claiming in for her own, Brock and Ash took the joining room to share. Misty held Togepi tightly in her arms and announced she was going to head down to the nearest shopping mall to get an outfit for that night. All she could hear in the background was a television being turned on and a pokemon match taking place.  
  
****  
  
Pikachu decided he was going to join Misty and Togepi, so he happily perched on Misty's shoulder as she made her way down the main street of the town. She spotted a small boutique, and gushed over the many designs. Eventually she picked out a short white dress and high-heeled sandals...  
****  
  
  
  
Misty sighed and went outside to take a break. The ballroom was packed full of pokemon trainers, Ash was busy battling with another trainer. She walked around the premises towards the park area. The flash of red caught the side of her eye as she spotted a red sports car sitting near the curb. She walked towards it to get a better look..  
"What are you doing out here?" Misty, startled by the voice, noticed someone sitting on the back of the car, she could recognize that voice from anyone.  
"Gary? I didn't think you'd be out here", he snorted in response and shut his eyes.  
"I was formally invited, since I am one of the greatest pokemon trainers", Misty smirked, it was Gary all right. "So are you going to answer my question?" Misty walked over to the back of the car,  
"came out for a break", Gary re-opened his eyes and sucked in his breath. The moon sparkled in her long red hair, which curved softly around her face, her aqua-blue eyes dancing in glitter, her white dress hugged her body tightly from the wind.  
"You're Ashy-boys' girl....Misty?" Misty snorted in response,  
"I'm not his girl, I'm just waiting for him to buy me a new bike after totaling my old one". Gary turned his body to it's side facing her,  
"hmpf, sounds like something Ashy-boy would do", Misty started to giggle, he was definitely a jerk towards Ash. The wind picked up a bit, Misty shivered and crossed her arms. Gary got off of the car and removed his jacket which he placed around Misty's shoulders, she blushed in response,  
"thank-you". Gary smiled back in his satisfied smirk and got back on the car, he offered his hand which she took and sat beside him. They looked up at the sky, "it'll be winter soon", Misty sighed,  
"yep", Gary agreed, the wind blew up again, Misty closed her eyes to shield them from her hair.  
"May I?" Gary requested, she opened her eyes and her teeth chattered, he took it as a yes and wrapped his arms around her. Misty layed her head on Gary's chest and listened to the soft beating of his heart. "Maybe you should go back in?" Misty debated on whether to re-join her group or stay in warm arms. For an answer she snuggled in closer, "I like it out here". Then she heard Brock calling for her, she whined, "I guess I have to go back in", Gary reluctantly let her go, she slipped off the car and started walking away, "good night", he watched her disappear around the building.   
"Damn it! She's got my jacket!"  
****  



	2. Kiss Me-part 2

****Disclaimer: Meeee??? Own pokemon????? Hahahahahaaa, in my dreams  
****  
Titania, here again, yes you poor, poor loyal readers, you get the hint, it is a GAMRN, but don't worry, I have a huge AAMRN on the move, but it might take awhile to get finished. Otherwise, enjoy the next part.   
WARNING: things move very quickly, picture Romeo and Juliet, and Gary is out of character, so if you have strong gag reflexes, make sure you have the bathroom handy.....j/k....ok, I'll shut up now.....  
****  
"...room 315", Gary thanked the clerk and headed towards the elevator to go up to the third floor. Misty's room was near the end of the hallway, he knocked on her door. Misty was sitting on a chair, silently eying the jacket sitting on her lap, she heard the knock and walked over to the door.   
"Who is it?" She asked,  
"Misty?" She immediately opened the door when she heard Gary's voice, "uh....I forgot...." he eyed her suspiciously, "you're still dressed up?" Misty handed him the jacket and sighed,   
"I couldn't sleep", Gary smiled his signature smirk,  
"me neither.....hey listen, have you eaten yet?" Misty's cheeks flooded,   
"I'd love to go, just let me get my own jacket", she retreated back into her room and picked up the pink jacket she had sitting on the table, then she rejoined Gary outside. They walked out of the hotel and made it to the restaurant at around quarter to eight. It was fancy, Misty had never been in a fancy restaurant, she bubbled over excitedly when the waiter took her coat and escorted them to a table. Gary didn't hesitate, he ordered the most expensive meal in the menu for the both of them. "Do you go to places like this often?" Misty inquired eagerly, Gary smirked and nodded, "I haven't", Misty quietly stated. She watched her hands nervously twiddle in her lap,  
"there's a first for everything", Gary stated, Misty blushed.  
****  
  
"Oh listen! Live music!" They were making their way back to the hotel talking about their journeys.   
"So, you're the fourth Sensational Sister?" Misty's face turned red again,   
"yes", she answered.  
"Great I heard you sisters are experts in water pokemon, my Poliwrath is having trouble with it's attacks, could you take a look?" Misty smiled,   
"I'd love to", they stopped for a moment to watch the concert for a bit, Misty excitedly grabbed Gary's hand and pulled him with her to the dance floor, surrounded by other couples they immediately started laughing and discussing water pokemon. A slow song started, Misty tightened her hold around his neck,  
"Not so tight, you're gonna' choke me!" Misty giggled and released her grip a bit. They danced for about another half hour before they decided they were tired, so they headed back to the hotel where Gary escorted Misty to her floor. "I suppose you'll see my poliwrath in the morning?" Misty nodded and put her finger up to her lips, "they guard you?" Gary whispered, Misty nodded again, and smiled,  
"what ever happened with your cheerleaders?" Misty inquired,  
"oh, I got sick of them after a while...." She smiled, unsatisfied with the answer, she prodded some more,   
"Gary.....I think you could easily get any girl you wanted...." Her cheeks went beet red, Gary snorted,   
"I doubt that....so good night?" Misty nodded, Gary stood silently for a moment, leaned over and kissed Misty softly on her lips, then he stopped himself. "Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that", Misty stood in wonderment, then she rushed into his arms and kissed him pationately, they stayed that way for several moments until she heard Brock groggily calling her name, she could hear Togepi crying in the background, Gary pulled back. "I better go, see you in the morning", he gave her a quick kiss and headed towards the elevators, Misty went back into her room to settle down Togepi.  
****  
  
Misty made it out to the training are early the next morning, she sat down at the pool, and released her poliwag,   
"now I need your help, ok?" Poliwag flapped his tail around,  
"Poliii!!!"   
"That's a good looking poliwag", Gary's pickup line was the first thing to be heard that morning, he walked up behind Misty and released his poliwrath. "Listen Misty, I've gotta' go battle, do you think you could catch up with me later?" Misty nodded and removed her overalls, which revealed her two-piece bathing suit, she blushed and watched Gary smirk and leave the area. Poliwrath looked questioningly at Misty and awaited her assistance. Poliwag immediately engaged in a conversation with it's evolved form...  
****  
  
Gary was going to lose against this flareon,   
"damn! It's really strong!" He didn't have any water pokemon, except the one who was having problems.  
  
Misty pushed her way through the crowd, pokeball in hand,  
"EXCUSE ME!!!" She pushed through yelling and cheering spectators, finally she made it to the edge of the audience. "Gary! Catch!" She through the pokeball to the desperate trainer who immediately recalled his nidoqueen and released poliwrath. It confidently stood opposite to the flareon whom was commanded to use a flame thrower,   
"Poliwrath! HYDRO PUMP!" He tried the attack the pokemon couldn't use before, the poliwrath immediately launched it's most powerful attack and the flareon collapsed to the ground. The crowd howled in cheer surrounding Gary, cheering his name, Misty walked over to the trainer who lost and asked if she needed assistance. The trainer cradled her flareon,   
"no thank you, even though he won, my flareon is still really strong", Misty agreed and gave the trainer a re-assuring smile, she eyed the crowd still surrounding Gary and headed towards where Ash was battling with a trainer not in the competition, Brock was standing near the battling duo, he was holding Togepi,  
"done training poliwag?" Brock asked Misty as he handed her the egg-pokemon. She yawned  
"yes....I think I'll go back to my room for a rest", Brock nodded and she headed towards the hotel.  
  
Misty reached the entrance of the hotel silently thinking Gary had absolutely no interest in her, she stepped inside the door...  
"No time to explain, let's get out of here!" Gary grabbed her hand and ran around to the stairs listening to screaming fans rush in behind them. They made it to the third floor, "it'll be safer where they can't find us". Misty held out the key to her room and quickly shoved it in the key hole opening up her door allowing them to be safely guarded from the frantic stampeding down stairs. "Lock the door", Gary suggested, Misty did as she was told.  
"Whew, what was that all about?" Gary collapsed on her chair,   
"final battle tomorrow", Misty smiled knowingly, Ash had mentioned he wanted to watch it.   
"Togi??" Togepi popped it's head out of Misty's backpack and eyed Gary, Gary looked right back, "isn't that from the arodactyl?" Misty nodded and let Togepi crawl over to Gary who picked it up and watched it coo on his lap. Gary looked back up towards Misty, "oh by the way after the match I mentioned you to a couple of pokemon researchers who want to meet with you. They've invited us to dinner tonight, is that ok?" Misty nodded eagerly, it would be exciting to meet famous researchers.  
"Yes, definitely, I'll have to get my dress fixed up though", she got up from her seat and picked up the wrinkled pile from the floor. Gary looked at it and cringed,   
"not that thing, don't worry I'll take care of that problem", Misty looked up at him questioningly, and narrowed her eyes at him,   
"what's wrong with this??" She accused him, he let Togepi on the floor and got up to leave the room,   
"see you tonight", he answered and left a baffled Misty behind.  
****  
Around the afternoon there was a knock at Misty's door, with a bellhop waiting at the door,   
"delivery for Miss Waterflower?" He handed Misty a large square box, and awaited a tip, she dug out some change from her pocket and handed it to him in exchange for the box.  
  
She opened the box slowly, inside was a long red gown with matching shoes, she excitedly fled to the bathroom to change into the evenings' wear.  
****  
Gary waited patiently at the entrance of the hotel where his sports car waited. He was dressed in a chic sports jacket over slacks and cotton dress-up shirt. For someone the same age as Ash he defenantly looked more mature.  
  
Misty's hair had been done up into a french twist, with a couple of strands of hair hanging over the side of her face, the dress hugged her body very tightly, an extremely low cut in both the front, which showed off much of her chest like the bathing suit she had worn that morning, the back down to her lower back. The gown went down to the floor passed her high red heels, she slowly made her way down to the main floor where Gary was waiting. He spotted her coming fully into his view, and barely recognized the red-headed beauty, all eyes turned towards her as she approached her awaiting companion.   
"Ready?" She asked,   
"yes", he squeaked... 


	3. Kiss Me-part 3

****Disclaimer: Do I even have to go over this again? I DON'T OWN POKEMON****  
  
****  
Hey ya'll, I'm back! This part of the story gets a little, ~hehem~ graphic, just to warn you....ok.....I'll shut up now  
****  
  
Togepi followed closely behind it's trainer while they made their way into the restaurant. The waiter showed them to their table which was also occupied by a half dozen other people. They all got up from their seat and shook Gary's and Misty's hand and introduced themselves, as well as complimenting on how cute Togepi was.  
"So we meet one of the famous Cerulean gym leaders?" One of the researchers, a tall brown-haired man, smiled cheerfully towards Misty. She nodded shyly. Another researcher, a woman with long pink hair slid a piece of shell towards Misty and looked at it questioningly.   
"I came across this, this morning, on the beach, could you possibly tell me what it might be from?" The shell was a pale peach colour and displayed a smooth curve to it. Misty picked it up and grinned appreciatively,   
"Oh wow! It's from a slowbro!" She exclaimed, not seeing one of those pokemon since they were at another researcher's lab. The pink-haired woman laughed happily,   
"I thought it was....I had to know for sure, though". The other researchers inquired eagerly about the new young trainer, who answered all of their questions with as much intelligence as she could.   
  
Everyone was impressed, the Cerulean gym was a definite new research site to be used. Thanks to Misty, they were going to have a chance at more fame than they already had, and she would get her mark on the world, instead of just her sisters. Gary sat quietly next to her, only adding in ideas between conversations, Togepi was sleeping in his arms. He watched her, watching every move she made, the way the other researchers were absolutely charmed by her. He couldn't ignore it, ever since he first layed eyes on her there was this feeling he had. It didn't even occur to him that she was best friends with his rival at that point, he didn't care anymore about beating Ash, just as long as he could be with Misty...  
  
Misty turned her attention to the one sitting next to her, silently musing to himself,  
"Gary? Are you there?" His mind snapped back into reality, and noticed the red-head staring at him.  
"Uh.....ya, sorry", she giggled, much to the amusement of the others, and returned her attention back to the task at hand.  
****  
"That went well", Misty breathed a sigh of relief, the interview with the pokemon experts had been a success, except she'd have to go to Cerulean for the seminar. They went into the elevator, Gary pushed the button for the third floor. Misty heard whispering coming from the other people in the elevator.  
"Look at her...she's quite pretty..." They heard the ding for the first floor, the doors opened and a couple people got off. On an unknown impulse Misty grabbed Gary's hand and dragged him off the elevator with her.   
"I don't want to go back to my room right at the moment", Togepi cooed in question, Gary smiled and lead the two to his room.  
"Well here's where I'm staying", the room was much nicer than hers, definitely more posh. Gary dropped his key on a nearby table and removed his jacket.  
"I think I need some air..." Misty's heart continued to increase in speed, she was getting nauseous. Gary nodded and showed her into another room where there was the balcony. Misty stepped out, alone, thinking of her situation ~I like Ash...I did like Ash...I'm definitely going crazy....~ She placed her hand to her heart to monitor how fast it was racing, she walked back into the bedroom where Gary was waiting, concerned.  
"You ok?" He asked, and looked at her questioningly. Misty sat down on the chair and removed her shoes, "I don't know", she looked at Gary, her mind racing with millions of emotions.  
Noone ever made her feel that way...affectionate maybe? She never got that at home with her sisters, because she only had them after her parents died....  
She couldn't control herself anymore, she needed him. Misty stumbled while getting off the chair, she felt like she was going to collapse, Gary noticed this and got up to support her. Misty grabbed onto his arms and looked at him with wide eyes, he could feel her heart racing,  
"Misty? Do you want to go back to your room?" Misty narrowed her eyes,   
"damn it Gary! Shut up!" He did what he was told, a look of utter surprise on his face. Togepi waddled around worriedly on the floor. Misty's mind blanked out and she lunged herself into Gary's arms and kissed him, Gary kissed her back feverently, turning the two around so they could fall on the mattress of the bed, Misty was shaking uncontrollably, "Gary..." she sighed into his neck, she pulled on the sleeves of his shirt, moving one hand to the collar and pulling on the top button breaking the threading, she proceeded through the whole shirt until it was fully opened.  
"Misty, you're gonna' ruin my shirt", he whined, Misty grit her teeth,   
"tough". Gary snorted and entangled one hand in her hair, the other slipping off the straps of her gown which easily came off her body making the whole dress fall to the floor. Misty unbuttoned his dress pants, wrapping her legs around him, she craftily used her feet to slip the pants off which joined the gown on the floor. Gary turned Misty so she was above him and fiddled around with the back of her bra,   
"is there locks on this thing or what?" Misty giggled and guided his fingers with her own to undo the strap, Gary smirked and slid it off, revealing her milky white breasts, Misty pressed her body right up against Gary's, and sighed slipping off her bikini-briefs allowing Gary to turn her back over mirroring her movements.   
Misty gripped the sheets turning her knuckles to an icy white on first entry, a harsh gust of breath leaving her lips, Gary kissed her muffling her cries of sheer enjoyment moving in a rhythmic pattern. Togepi turned around getting dizzy watching in confusion, it toppled over and fell asleep.  
"Oh...Misty..." Gary moaned slipping his hands over every curve of Misty's body, the smooth skin feeling like silk under his touch.  
****  
"Hey Brocko, have you seen Misty?" Brock stopped watching t.v. for a moment,   
"no, she said she was going back to her room...but I guess she's not here?" The two boys shrugged off the thought, Misty was probably out window shopping, they went back to watching television. 


	4. Kiss Me-part 4

***Disclaimer: I THINK WE GET THE POINT THAT I DON'T OWN POKEMON****  
  
****  
Sorry this took so long people, and to all you Gary haters out there, this is the last part so sigh, cuz I have a huge Misty and Ash story coming up soon...and also I have a Team Rocket story, and it's probably not what you're thinking....hahahahaha it doesn't involve Jessi, James, or Butch and Cassidy, hahahahahahaha.....ok I'll shut up now  
  
****  
  
Misty stirred, almost blinded by the sunlight filtering through the balcony window. She was lying on Gary's chest, his arms protectively wrapped around her, the bed sheets were messily strewn about them. Togepi was sleeping on the pile of clothing lying on the floor near the end of the bed. Misty looked at the clock, seeing how Gary's match was in a little less than two hours, she traced her finger around the lining of his face trying to gently wake him up. Gary opened one eye,   
"Miss....Misty?" He looked at her smiling back,  
"You have to get ready for your battle", Gary turned his gaze to the clock noticing the time, he released his hold on Misty. Her hair fell over onto the pillow looking like spilt wine, Gary got up from the bed and walked over to where his pokeballs sat.  
"Which ones should I use?" Misty also got up wrapping a blanket over herself,   
"Well, the other trainers' specialty is fire and rock, so use the same team you did yesterday", she walked up to Gary and covered the both of them with the blanket. He gave her a kiss on the forehead,   
"How'd you get to be such an expert on pokemon?" Misty blushed,   
"From being with Brock so much.....oh shoot!" She thought for a moment about her other traveling companions, "I was supposed to go with the others for the match", Misty went to pick up her gown, "I'll have to go now", she quickly slipped the dress on over her head and picked up Togepi. Gary shoveled his clothes into the bathroom and made his way into the living room.   
"Ok, see you after the match?" Misty grabbed her shoes, she kissed Gary and headed for the door,   
"Wait", Gary handed her his key and picked up another object which he hung around her neck, the ying-yang necklace, "this gives me luck, but you give me all the luck I need", Misty's face flushed red again and she left the room heading for the elevators which she took up to her floor. Misty entered her room where Brock was busy fiddling around with the television, he turned around when he heard Misty enter.   
"Oh, hi.....Misty??" He looked at her with utter surprise, she was defiantly not the same Misty Waterflower he usually saw, she put down Togepi, wearing the red gown and her hair curved around her face.   
"Brock? Could you let me change?" Brock stuttered his reply and slowly went back into the joining room.  
****  
  
Gary faced his opponent confidently holding his pokeball in hand, his opponent threw his pokeball and watched as an onix appeared, Gary smirked,   
"Go Poliwrath!" The frog-like pokemon appeared facing the onix.   
"Onix, bind attack!" Onix circled it's body around poliwrath squeezing the oxygen out of poliwrath's lungs.   
"Poliwrath, watergun!" The sprays of water weakened onix enough so it could regain it's stance, "hydropump!" The violent sprays of water shot out and battered onix who collapsed to the ground. The trainer recalled his onix and released another pokemon, and ninetales who stood gracefully. Gary had no trouble defeating this one, and awaited the others' final choice.  
"Go Golem!" Gary smirked, a complete mirror of his battle for the earth badge,   
"Nidoqueen!" The pokemon appeared and immediately attacked the golem ramming it's body into golem's face. Golem came back with a tackle which was easily deflected by nidoqueen who pounded Golem into unconsciousness. Everyone started cheering, Gary had won. Ash was deathly quiet, Brock was clapping, and Misty was cheering her head off. She made her way down to the ground area watching the referee awarding Gary a trophy, and the crowd surrounded the victor. Brock and Ash also descended the bleachers,   
"Misty? I'm gonna check out the victory party for pretty ladies", Brock swooned, Ash held pikachu in his arms,  
"I guess I'll go too", Misty smiled   
"Me too!" The group made their way to the hotel, Misty fished the key to Gary's room out of her pocket as they went into the hotel, and headed for the elevators. "Uh...", she pushed the button for the third floor just to make things look less suspicious, she also grabbed her room key.  
****  
  
When she opened the door to her room she looked in and quickly shut it again. Brock looked at her questioningly, she opened it up again and walked into her room full of flowers. *I wonder when he had time to do this?* she silently mussed, the others strolled into the room, Brock admired many of the arrangements,   
"Hey Misty, mind if I borrow one of these?" He asked picking up a rose, Misty just shrugged and noticed a square box sitting on one of the chairs, she opened up the box lifting out a short lavender cocktail dress which sparkled in the sun light, a little note sat on the bottom of the box. *Misty, wear this tonight...see you later...lots of love* "Not signed?" Brock inquired looking over her shoulder, she turned around and smacked Brock on his arm,   
"Mind your own business!" She yelled, Ash was busy picking at one of the ribbons pikachu was entangled in. Misty eyes the others, "ok guys, OUT!" They looked at the impatient red-head and did as they were told and left to the safety of their own room. Misty spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready for that night's party tying her hair into a messy bun with a lavender ribbon which was tied onto one of the bouquets. The dress fit over her perfectly showing off her long, slim legs, she topped it off with a pair of high-heeled sandals which she had lying around. Misty picked up the necklace earlier given to her and fit it over her head, the bauble sitting contently on her chest. She knocked on the boys' room door and told them she was going to head down there now. Picking up Togepi, she left the room and headed towards the elevators. She entered the elevator which was *thankfully* empty and pushed the button for the first floor. Once the elevator stopped much to her relief she made her way to Gary's room and let herself in.  
" Gary?...." He was busy picking out his own outfit in his bedroom, Misty put Togepi down and watched it hobble over to Gary who turned around surprised to find the egg pokemon cooing by his foot, he picked Togepi up and started tickling it, then he turned his attention to Misty,   
"Wow..." was all he could mutter at the time. Misty took this opportunity to greet Gary by planting a kiss on his lips,   
"Thankyou, for the flowers...for the dress...it was soooo sweet!" She gushed. Gary held Misty at arms length to examine her better,   
"Thankyou...for everything", Misty's face turned the colour of her previous night's outifit. Gary pulled a dress jacket over himself switching Togepi to each hand, finaly resting the egg-pokemon in his left hand. "Shall we?" He asked and took Misty's hand in his free one. They left the room and took the elevator down to the main floor where an awaiting crowd of reporters were ready to take publicity pictures. Gary wrapped his arm protectively around Misty's shoulders and lead the two out the door, where a limo was waiting to take the two to the ball room.   
"Wow! I love this place!" Misty exclaimed excitedly. Togepi hopped around playfully on the cushioned seat while Gary and Misty cuddled up on the seat opposite to the one Togepi was hopping around on.   
"Where's Ashy boy and the other one?" Misty shrugged  
"Don't know, they were still in their room when I left." Gary smiled, leaned over and connected his lips with Misty's he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "Gary...you're gonna wrinkle my dress..." She muttered, Gary gave a "hmpf", which was muffled between Misty's lips and he pulled back. Just then the limo pulled up to the ball room, the couple with Togepi in Misty's arms, entered through awaiting fans.  
****  
  
Ash, pikachu, and Brock entered the building, they looked around at the many dressed up trainers dancing and socializing, one particular trainer caught Ash's eye...Duplica. She noticed him right away and walked towards him, blue pigtails flowing behind her, tight blue dress fitting on her body,   
"Ashy-boy! Long time no see?" She was the same as when they first met, except older and more developed. "Hey Brock, mind if I steal Ash from you?" Brock shook his head and watched the ditto-master drag Ash away. Pikachu lept into Brock's arms, he eyed a group of girls socializing in the corner, he walked over ready for more rejection.  
****  
  
Whispers, that's what Misty's hearing picked up, comments on her, the "new re-head", se got whistles from various male trainers, Misty's face matched the colour of her hair. She buried her face in Gary's neck,  
"My shy little Misty can't handle flattery?" Misty started giggling,   
"No...I'm not always dressed up like this..." Gary snorted, you should, you're gorgeous", Misty's face was burning now, she was definitely not used to this, but she was definitely enjoying herself.   
****  
  
Lots of eyes gazed at the stunning couple, the pokemon hero, and his unknown red-headed beauty. Duplica noticed them while watching them dance  
"Wow, cute guy...pretty girl, I've never seen her before", Ash turned his eyes and looked towards the couple. One was definitely Gary, the girl looked strange to him from that angle, he had never seen her before...  
****  
  
Brock had gotten a lot of slaps the whole left side of his face was as red as Misty's hair, pikachu was chattering *I told you so* in his form of language  
"Wow, you need to be taught how to approach with more caution", Suzie walked up to where Brock was standing and smiled sweetly, the other side of Brock's face matched in colour.  
"What are you doing here?" Brock asked, Suzie smiled,   
"All breeders and trainers from around here, came, this is one of the biggest known parties around", Brock grabbed her hands and his face continued to blush and throb. "How's Vulpix?" Brock opened up the pokeball releasing the little fox who cried out happily at the sight of it's former trainer.  
****  
  
Gary took Misty's hand and lead them out of the main floor out to the garden. They sat down at a nearby bench. Misty was the first to break the silence,   
"Gary...you know how I have to go back to Cerulean?" He nodded, "uh...come with me!!" She pleaded as best as she could, he looked back at her and playfully laughed,   
"I was going to anyway, whether you liked it or not", Misty smiled, she looked back towards the party inside and spotted Brock with...Suzie??  
"What's she doing here?" Gary followed her gaze and noticed Brock with Ash's pikachu, and a Vulpix in the arms of the strange girl Misty called Suzie. The two with Togepi made their way back inside the building and walked over to the other couple . When Brock saw Misty he turned gooey-eyed,   
"And who might you be?" Misty smacked Brock upside the head,   
"Do I look that different?" Suzie smiled and held out her hand which Misty took,   
"Good to see you again, Misty", Brock began to stutter unbelieving the identity of the pretty red-head. Just then Ash and Duplica walked up to the group, everyone went silent, Ash stared at Misty . Gary saw the opportunity and grabbed Duplica's arm,   
"Uh...you two should talk alone..." Brock and Suzie saw their chance and left with Gary and Duplica.   
****  
  
Ash's eyebrows raised as high up as they could go,   
"Miss...Miss..." Misty growled, and slapped Ash,   
"Damn it Ash, it's me."  
What are you doing with HIM?" He gave an evil look towards Gary, Misty sighed.  
"Oh Ash, I wish you knew him as well as I do...he's so sweet and charming, and..." Ash cut her off quickly,   
"Ok, whatever, I just didn't expect..." Misty took this opportunity to tell him about her upcoming trip,   
"I have to go back to Cerulean for a while, some pokemon researchers have shown interest in out gym...I have to do it! For the good of my family...for the the good of me." Ash nodded his head, "Ash I don't still want you to owe me a bike, I stopped caring about that along time ago...but I have to do this." She stopped to think about her situation, she had this huge crush on Ash, she'd have to say who she really loved. "Ash, Gary's coming with me, it's because of him that I have this unbelievable chance, I'm in love...I'm in love with him, Ash, please understand." Ash nodded again,   
"Good luck, with everything", Misty smiled, turned around and give the rest of the group a thumbs up, they all came back over. The tension was so stiff everyone could feel it, Suzie took this chance to make her exit,   
"Listen, Brock, I should go now, visit my boutique sometime?" Brock nodded and kissed Suzie on the cheek, she blushed, waved to everyone and left the area. Gary smirked and took notice of the situation,   
"Hey, I've got a lime waiting for us outside, how bout we go back to the hotel?" Everyone smiled and excitedly headed out the door, Duplica worridly eyed Ash,   
"Um...I just got into town, so I'm without a room". Misty cheerily gave the solution,   
"That's ok, use my room". Ash and Brock eyed Misty suspiciously, she grabbed Gary's hand protectively, Brock's face went pale, Ash was too dense to notice. They all climbed into the limo, the boys and Duplica whooping and cheering in excitement.  
****  
  
Once they reached the hotel, Misty handed Duplica her key and she and Gary watched pikachu, Ash, Brock and Duplica enter the elevator to take it up to the third floor, Misty and Gary with Togepi took the stairs to get to their room.   
"I guess I'll get my stuff in the morning?" Misty exclaimed she went to the nearest chair and collapsed into it, tiredly. Gary let Togepi down on the floor, the little egg-pokemon really took a liking to him. Gary walked over to Misty and picked her up from her chair, she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck,   
"Relax, I'm not gonna drop you", Misty tightened her hold,  
"You think I trust you? I don't think so!" Gary started laughing he carried her into the bedroom and gently put her down on the mattress. She kicked off her shoes, and undid her hair, Gary was busy fiddling around with his shirt. "Want me to help you with that?" Misty inquired slyly, Gary snorted  
"No! I'm not gonna let you total another shirt!" Misty started laughing, "so what did Ashy say to you?" Gary asked sitting down next to her, Misty blushed,   
"He supports my decision", Gary smiled   
"Good", he slowly slipped off the lavender dress she was wearing, it fell to the same spot as last time. Misty gazed at Gary with adoring eyes, "don't look at me like that", he protested, Misty seductively laughed.  
****  
  
Duplica looked around at her surroundings,   
"Wow! What's with the floral arrangement?" Brock smiled knowingly,   
"Don't know...found them in here this morning", Duplica swooned,   
"Oh...that Gary fella is soooo romantic!" Ash looked at her dumbfoundly,  
"Huh?"  
****  
  
  
Misty was the first one to wake up again, conditioned from all her traveling, she sighed contentedly, they were leaving today...  
****  
  
Duplica smiled,   
"If you don't mind, I'd like to join up with you, give my ditto some different training", Ash nodded his head in approval, then he looked back at Misty,   
"Visit me?" She asked,   
"As much as we can", Ash exclaimed, Gary held his hand out towards Ash,  
"Ash, you're a good guy", Ash took his hand and shook it,   
"You too, Gary", Brock smiled towards his former companion and looked at Gary,   
"Take good care of her, ok?" Gary nodded in agreement. Misty gave pikachu a hug,   
"Keep care of all of them, especially Duplica", pikachu agreed in his own language, and said goodbye to Togepi. "I'm sure she'll need it", the group started to laugh. Then Brock, Ash, pikachu, and Duplica gave their final farewell to the others, and they walked off towards the next town. Misty turned to Gary, "ready?" She inquired,   
"Ready", he agreed and they headed the opposite way, towards her home town, Cerulean City...  
****1 month later****  
  
Misty woke up with a start, she put her hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom. She was sick. Again, the same routine for two weeks. Misty quietly threw a dress over herself, careful not to wake up Gary. Once she was in the hall, Lily and Daisy nearly ran into their sister,   
"Like watch it little sister", Misty groaned,   
"I've been throwing up for the past two weeks,   
"Like, maybe you should see a doctor or something?" Lily suggested,   
"Like", Daisy smirked, "you're like, uh, pregnant".   
Several windows shattered, a crack formed in the aquarium, an ear-shattering scream could be heard throughout the building. Gary burst out of his room, half dressed,   
"What's going on out here?" Misty gave Gary and incredious look,   
"You idiot! You got me pregnant! I had to babysit Ash for three years, isn't that enough work for me???" Gary's face turned pale and he backed himself into the room. Misty sighed stressfully, Violet made her way up to where her other sisters were,   
"Like hello?" Daisy smiled happily,  
"Like our little sister's pregnant!" She excitedly exclaimed, Misty looked at her, sickeningly disgusted with her happiness, her sisters started happily chattering about the soon-to-be-new addition to the family. Misty walked back to her room to see what the father of her child was doing...  
****  
  
Brock was the first to be up and began cooking breakfast. He watched Ash and Duplica snooze away, two pikachus...? lying against each other. The first couple of weeks with the new arrangement was going well, Duplica was a major flirt, she was all over Ash all the time, and he didn't mind it one bit. One of the two pikachus woke up and detransformed to its usual state, a ditto. Ditto made it's way over to it's trainer and nudged her face. Duplica slowly woke up then rolled over and fell asleep again. Ditto transformed into a pikachu, and thunderbolted Duplica and Ash. They were fully awake at that time, a warm aroma made it's way by Ash's and Duplica's noses,   
"Oh food!" They both said at the same time.  
****  
  
Misty was sleeping peacefully in Gary's arms, she had just finished one of her pms sessions and managed to get one of her sisters locked inside of her room. Gary smirked, she was definitely a spark plug when she was angry, he recalled when they first arrived in Pallet on their way to Cerulean...  
~Flashback~  
"Well we're in Pallet", Gary read the road sign outloud, "how about we stop to say hello to my grandfather?" Misty smiled cheerfully and they made their way to the Professor's lab. "Hello? Grandpa?" Gary called into the empty hallway, then they heard a muk clamber it's way towards them, Misty's eyes widened,"  
"Oh no! Not Ash's muk!" She gripped onto Gary fearing the pokemon's merciless adoration for people.   
"Muk? Who's there?" Professor Oak emerged from the nearby room and saw his grandson with... "Misty?" He surprisedly exclaimed, she smiled warmly,   
"Yup, it's me, could you call off muk please??" Professor Oak did so and watched the disappointed pokemon descend into another room. Gary greeted his grandfather happily and lead himself and Misty towards the Professor.   
"What a pleasant surprise! But where's Ash?" Misty blushed,   
"Uh...well it's a long story..." The Professor raised an eyebrow,   
"You broke up with him?" Misty grit her teeth angrily, and clenched her fists,   
"Ash is not my boyfriend!!!" She loudly protested, Gary smiled and put his arm around her,   
"I am", he proudly stated, the Professor fell over anime style...  
~Back to reality~  
Gary chuckled at the shocked face his grandfather had, it took a lot of explaining before he understood the new arrangement. Gary knew he'd have to go back to Johto soon to finish his journey where he left off. Misty knew it too...she wasn't all that happy about it, but she could keep herself busy with everything. That evening the famous pokemon researchers were coming over to the gym to check it out, they said they might stay a while to give their pokemon a thoughrall look over.  
Misty stirred from her sleep and quietly looked up at Gary, he brushed the hair away from her eyes to get a better look. She smiled warmly, *good*, Gary thought, *she's getting over the pms*, Misty lifted herself up to a sitting position and noticed the time on the clock,   
"Almost dinner time", Misty mentioned, "I'm hungry"...  
****  
  
Duplica playfully cheered watching Ash battle for another badge, these Johoto trainers were really good. Ash had his Chikorita out battling, the little thing really knew how to put up a fight. All of a sudden Team Rocket made their overdone entrance,   
"Prepare for trouble!" Duplica turned her attention to the evil trio, she remembered the last time they were together.  
"Oh, make it double!" She yelled out, Jesse, James and Meowth eyed the blue-haired girl suspiciously.  
"What happened to the twerp's other girlfriend?" Jesse asked, James shrugged, and Meowth prodded for the gossip,   
"What happened to dat Misty?" He asked, Ash looked at Meowth blankly,   
"Uh...she went home?"  
"Well, why'd she do dat?" Meowth inpatiently demanded. Duplica had to open her big mouth, and she gave it away,   
"Misty's going out with Gary Oak now", Team Rocket face faulted at the news,   
"Speaking of which", Brock pointed out, "we owe them a call", Ash and Duplica nodded,   
"Sorry guys, we don't have time for you today" Brock said and the group walked away...  
****  
  
The video phone rang a couple of times before someone picked up. Brock, Ash, Duplica, Ditto, and Pikachu crowded around the screen, Daisy picked up on the other line,   
"Like hello?" Daisy smiled when she saw the familiar faces, " like Misty, Gary, it's your friends!" Daisy put down the phone, a couple of moment later Gary picked up the phone,   
"Hey guys, how are you all?" A group of 'goods' sounded into the receiver, Misty walked up to the phone, she took it from Gary,   
"Hello! I miss you lots!" Ash narrowed his eyes at Misty,   
"What took you so long?" He asked, Misty's face lit up  
"Sorry, just eating lunch", the others raised their eyebrows, Misty giggled nervously, "hehe, big lunch?" The others stayed silent for a moment, until Duplica opened her big mouth again,   
"Goodness, girl, you're eating like a pregnant woman!" Misty's face drained of it's colour,   
"How'd you know?" A look of utter shock and horror came across everyone's faces, except Ash,   
"Know what?" He asked. Brock punched Ash in the arm,   
"Duh!" Duplica excitedly wanted to know more,   
"Ooooo, what are you going to name it?" Misty stopped to think for a minute,   
"I've always liked the Saffron gym leader's name....Koga? Except I'll replace the o with an e, and add an n on the end", Duplica said the name to herself and smiled,   
"Kegan, I like it!" By this time the boys and pikachu, were over the initial shock, but they caught on to Duplica's excitement,   
"How far along are you?" Brock inquired...  
****  
  
~8 months later~  
  
Misty watched the rain streak down her window. She had been sitting there for the whole day, Ash, Brock, Duplica...and Gary would be returning that day, from Johoto. Both Ash and Gary had placed high in the ranks of the league, they were the pride of Pallet. She heard her sister call up the stairs announcing that Ash, Duplica and Brock had arrived, she acknowledged her sister, but stayed in her seated position anyways.  
****  
  
Gary ran down the streets of Cerulean getting back to the gym was not an easy task in pouring rain. He was a little later than the rest of the group, because he had picked up a package in Pallet on his way back. Finally he could see the large letters of the aquarium through his blinded vision, and made his way up to the door. Daisy was there to greet him,   
"Like, good that you're back, your Pallet friends are drying off in the kitchen", Gary looked at her, wiping away some water droplets from his forehead.   
"Where's Misty?" He impatiently demanded, Daisy pointed towards the stairs.  
****  
  
Misty barely noticed her bedroom door being opened, Gary quietly walked up behind her,   
"It's pouring hard isn't it?" He quietly asked her, Misty turned around, she smiled warmly,   
"Nice to see you too", she exclaimed happily, and opened up her arms awaiting for him to hug her, whether he was soaking or not. Gary got down on his knees so she could look at him at eye level,   
"Sorry, I was late, I had to pick something up first..." Her smile continued to grow,   
"And what would that be?" She inquired slyly, Gary just kept a straight face,   
"Nothing much", he said casually. Misty sighed impatiently awaiting for him to tell her what the secret was, he just laughed playfully and pulled a small square object out of his pocket.   
"I'm just gonna say this straight out to save me the embarrassment of looking like an idiot." Misty giggled,   
"Too late", he snorted at her comment,   
"I know we're both young, but I don't care, because I love you....Misty, would you let me take care of you for the rest of your life?" He opened up the box revealing a small gold band with a pokeball-shaped diamond set in the middle. Misty's eyes began to water, she could barely squeeze out the answer,   
"duh!" She said, Gary got up and slipped the ring on her finger, then lifting her up, he kissed her muffling her sobs of joy. A moment later Misty pulled back,  
"What's wrong?" He worriedly asked, Misty's face went pale,   
"My water broke!"  
****  
  
THE END   
yes it is, I'm too board with it now cuz I have a Ash and Misty story on the way, and if any other authors out there with writers block want to continue this on, be my guest, I'd luv to see what stuff all you talented people come up with,   
ja ne for now!  
SSJTitania 


End file.
